Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's trusted assistant. In all productions Smee seems to be Captain Hook's only friend. Smee is originally from the Peter Pan features. Personality Smee is a very cowardly character. To Captain Hook he is an imbecile but he only screws up a lot because he is afraid of Hook. Throughout the film it seems the only character Smee is afraid of is Hook. Despite his bumbling though, he is Hook's only loyal man as the other pirates can be seen early in the film throwing knives and darts at the cabin door with a crude drawing of Hook on it with "the captain" written above it. Smee, like the other pirates, wants to leave Neverland and tries to tell Hook "Forget Peter Pan. We'll all be a lot happier not to mention a lot healthier", but he still follows Hook's orders and tries his best to please him. Film and TV Appearances Peter Pan Smee's first appearance was in the original Peter Pan movie. He is Captain Hook's first mate and henchman. However, he doesn't seem to be much liked by the rest of the crew. At the beginning of the film, Smee attempts to help Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to see like they wish, but he fails. When Tick-Tock the Crocodile comes, Smee shoos off the animal, who frightens the Captain, and decides to sooth Hook with a shave. Soon, Peter appears with the Darling children, and Smee is ordered to gather the crew for an attack. Smee later is seen at Skull Rock, having helped Hook in the capture of Tiger Lily. Smee is fooled by Peter's imitation of Hook, and begins to free the Indian Princess, before being corrected by the real Hook. Peter offers Smee a pistol with the dare of trying to hit Peter. He has problems aiming, and instead, Smee apparently hits Hook! Hook turns out to be alive, much to Smee's joy, but Smee is forced to follow Hook back to the ship as the Captain is chased by the crocodile. At some point, Smee learns of Tinker Bell's banishment, and suggests to a now despondent Hook that they leave. His reasoning is that an island with women trouble is no place for a respectable pirate. This gives Hook the idea to play on Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy. Smee captures Tinker Bell, and Hook is able to convince the fairy to reveal Peter Pan's hiding place. Smee then accompanies Hook, and assists in the capture of the children. During the final battle, Smee quietly tried to escape, by means of a rowboat. He ends up carrying hte rest of the crew, and chases after Captain Hook who is trying to flee from the crocodile. Return to Neverland Smee made an appearance once again as a main character and Hook's right hand man in Return to Neverland the sequel to Peter Pan. Smee helps Captain Hook retrieve his treasure and destroy Peter Pan. Raw Toonage Smee appeared in cameo with Captain Hook at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage after Hook defeats Don Karnage in a sword duel to get his treasure. Smee is shown rowing the boat out to sea with Hook and the treasure. House of Mouse Smee has received numerous cameos alongside Captain Hook in the television series House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts (series) Smee plays a minor role in the video game Kingdom Hearts and its sequels. He is featured in his home world of Neverland. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland, Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that obviously Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Smee appears once again in 358/2 Days, digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, half-heartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Recent Famitsu scans show Mr. Smee and Captain Hook guarding a treasure chest and nervously cowers as a group of Unversed confront him and an angry Captain Hook. Design Smee is short and big boned. He wears glasses and a pirate hat. He is always seen with a blue and white striped shirt with sandals. Disney Parks Smee is a common character in the Disney parks. Smee is seen in parades and as a meetable character. Smee is the most common Disney Villain sidekick. Fantasmic! Smee appears in the nightime spectacular Fantasmic!. Smee appears in Peter Pan and Captain Hook's duel. During the battle Smee shouts famous quotes from the movie such as Give it to him cap'n, cleeve him to the briscut! Dream Along With Mickey Smee appears in Dream Along With Mickey in the Magic Kingdom Park in Walt Disney World Resort. Smee along with Captain Hook is working with Maleficent in her plot to turn Magic Kingdom to The Place Where Nightmares Come True! A play on the Disney Parks slogan The Place Where Dreams Come True. Once Mickey and Donald prove dreams are still around Captain Hook fled with Smee yelling Wait for me!!!!!!!!! Gallery 3757095718 7e486328bf b.jpg|Smee and Captain Hook in Disney Parks 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Smee and Hook invited to Disney Parks pan02.jpg|Smee in Return to Neverland 4104086223_96094cbf64.jpg|Smee in Dream Along with Mickey 3721833416_3b9462bec2.jpg|Mr. Smee in Peter Pan's Flight in Disney Parks 3203347746_ba7901a82d.jpg|Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Disney on Ice DisneySmee.png|Smee preparing to give Hook a shave Trivia *Smee is the most recognizable and popular Disney Villain sidekick. The Walt Disney Company use Smee in more productions than any other villain sidekick. Smee is the most popular along with Iago, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Villains Category:Peter Pan Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:characters